House Of Anubis: Future Style
by Got2LiveItBigTime
Summary: It's the year 2033. All of the Anubis kids are married and have brought their own kids back to live in Anubis house. We all know that Anubis house isn't exactly normal... will the new kids unlock another mystery? You'll just have to read it to find out.Multi chapter.Read & Review! Enjoy it!
1. The Rutter's

**A/N: Hi, Anubis lovers! So I know a lot of people have come up with ideas like this, but mine is different. So it's 21 years from now; 2033. All the Anubis kids are married, 38 years old( assuming that in 2012 they are about 17 years old) and they are bringing their children back to where they went to school. Just your average story. Or is it? Will the kids of the Chosen One and the Osirion adopt their parents' powers? You'll just have to read to find out.**

* * *

_Nina's POV_

"Aren't you excited, Nat?" I asked my eleven-year-old daughter Natalie. Today was the first day of September, 2033, which was Natalie's first day at boarding school. Well, arriving day. I looked behind my car seat to see her reaction.

"I guess. I hope it's not too bad" she replied, looking out the window.

"You'll be fine. Your mother and I had plenty of fun at this school. The house you're going to be living in is the very one we lived in" my husband Fabian reassured her. He is of course referring to Anubis house, where Fabian, all our old friends and I had many... interesting adventures. A lot of them involved Ancient Egyptian curses.

"Ha! Good luck. I doubt you'll make any friends" Jason, my fourteen-year-old son, teased her. Jason had already been going to this school for three years; this year will be his fourth year living at Isis house.

"Jason! Leave your sister alone, it's only her first day" I scolded him.

"Oh yeah? What are you, in year eight? Funny how _you _have only had one friend for three years" Natalie retorted.

"Shut up, year five" Jason said, enraged.

"Ok, enough! We're here, anyway" Fabian said as he parked our silver BMW outside the front of the school. I got out of the car and smiled. Good & bad times I had at this place. I just hope Natalie and Jason never have to go through what I went through as 'The Chosen One'. I hadn't needed to use my powers or hear about them since I finished high school and left Anubis house, so there was no reason for me to tell my kids what happened. Besides, that had been about 20 years ago.

I realised there weren't many people here yet; the school was basically empty. Fabian opened the boot of the car and grabbed Natalie's suitcase, while Jason grabbed his suitcase.

"Mum? I'm excited but... also scared" Natalie said with a worried face. I smiled and rubbed her shoulder.

"It's okay, honey. I was scared too at first, but don't worry. You'll make new friends. Just focus on your schoolwork, and don't worry too much about what everyone else thinks, okay? You'll be fine" I said and gave her a hug. As I pulled away, a familiar white car came down the road and pulled up.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter! Who's car do you think it is? I'd like to say thank you for reading this. If it isn't too much of your time, I would love it if you left a little comment in the review space. If you don't, no worries! Thanks anyway. I'll post a picture of the Rutter's on my profile. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**-Got2LiveItBigTime xxx**


	2. The Clarke's

**A/N: Thanks for reading this story! I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Jerome's POV_

"Are we almost there, dad? I really want to see Jason" my fourteen- year- old daughter Jasmine asked from the back seat of the car.

"We get there when we get there, Jaz" I replied. My wife Mara smiled from the passenger seat.

"You're being quiet, Steven. Nervous?" Mara asked our eleven-year old son Steven.

"Little bit" he replied, looking down at his feet.

"Steven, don't worry about it. You'll make new friends, it'll all be fun. School's easy" I told him.

"Jerome! You can't tell him that, he'll just flunk his grades! Don't listen to your dad, Steven. Focus on your grades if you want to be a successful doctor like me" Mara instructed. I rolled my eyes. Mara became a successful doctor; will I managed one of the largest financial firms in London.

When we arrived at the boarding school, I noticed a silver BMW parked outside, which was Fabian & Nina's. My family got out of the car and I got Jasmine and Steven's suitcases out of the car. I looked around and saw Fabian, Nina & their two kids at the front of the school.

"I found them" I said and pointed to the family. Mara smiled and began to walk over to them. Jasmine ran to the group until she reached Jason, her best friend and son of the Rutter's.

"Jason!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, Jaz!" Jason greeted her with a hug.

"Hello!" I said to Fabian and shook his hand, while Mara and Nina greeted each other.

"Nat, you remember Steven? He's going to be in Anubis house too" Fabian said to his daughter Natalie. Steven and Natalie exchanged glances and nodded hello.

"Yes, you two can be, you know, buddies!" Nina smiled encouragingly at the eleven- year- olds. Natalie gave her the are-you-serious look, while Fabian and Mara were talking about their careers. Fabian had become an astrologist, while Nina was studying archaeology and Egyptian mythology. I looked over to the side to see Jasmine and Jason talking, almost...flirting? No, too young.

Just as the time on my watch was ticking over to 1:30pm, a shiny, black Mercedes pulled up at the school. I couldn't believe it when I saw the people that got out of that car.

* * *

**A/N: Now lets see. Who do you think would own a shiny, black Merc? Gotta be someone with a bit of money, right? I'll let you guess who it is. I hope you liked this chapter, stay tuned for the next one! Should be uploaded by tomorrow. There are links to pictures which I created myself of these families, check them out if you want to know what the kids look like!**

**Thanks for reading! Review?**

**-Got2LiveItBigTime xxx**


	3. The Campbell's

**A/N: Hey! Ok some of you may not agree with the pairing in this chapter, but to be honest Alfie and Amber don't really match. They're too different. So instead Mick and Amber are back together, and Alfie is with someone else.I hope you don't hate it. Read and *hopefully* enjoy it!**

* * *

_Amber's POV_

Our shiny, black car pulled up outside our old school. I looked over to my husband Mick Campbell and smiled.

"Alright, let's go" Mick said and got out of the car. I opened my door and got out, all lady-like being the supermodel that I am. I mean, I'm always on the cover of In Style UK. Mick is a world-champion football player (and by football I mean soccer, or whatever). So I got out of the car with my three children while Mick got my eldest daughter Victoria's suitcases out. One for her clothes, one for her shoes and other accessories. Of course the daughter of a supermodel would have a fantastic wardrobe. I even named her after my favourite model, Victoria Beckham! My son Will (named after Prince William) is exactly like Mick, he's a mini sports star. As for my youngest daughter Ashley (named after Mick's grandmother), she is a bit of both Mick and I.

"Look, Victoria. This is your school! The one daddy and I went to when we were your age! Do you like it?" I asked my eleven-year-old.

"It looks cool, mum. I can't wait to make new friends!" she replied. I looked around my old school and saw a group of people talking and staring at us. They looked very familiar...

"Hey, isn't that Fabian? And Jerome? I think that might be Nina with them... and Mara" Mick pointed out. Oh my gosh! My old roommate and best friend! We walked up to them, Ashley holding my hand (she is only six) and Mick wheeling both Victoria's purple suitcases.

"Hi everyone!" I greeted and hugged Nina.

"Amber! You haven't changed a bit" Nina smiled. I said hello to Fabian, Jerome and Mara.

"It's so nice to see you guys again. What brings you back to our old school?" Mara asked, looking at my kids.

"Well this is Victoria; she's going to be in Anubis house this year. Also this is Will and Ashley" Mick explained, pointing out each of the children.

"Ah, our daughter Natalie will be in Anubis house too" Fabian said, patting a girl that looked so much like him.

"So will our son Steven" Jerome stated, looking at his son that looked identical to him. The three eleven-year-olds looked uncomfortable as the adults talked.

Soon, a red Honda pulled up behind our cars. I looked to see who got out of the car, and I have to say I was a bit shocked.

* * *

**A/N: Don't shoot me! I hope you didn't hate it too much. I like it, anyway. So who's got the red car?**

**Don't go away! Next chapter should be uploaded by tomorrow, maybe the day after. Link to the Campbell's is on my profile.**

**-Got2LiveItBigTime xxx**


	4. The Lewis'

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying this! I'm not getting many reviews so I'm not really sure... anyway enjoy this chapter. Read and hopefully review!**

* * *

_Alfie's POV_

I parked my red car out the front of the school, my old school. I looked over to my wife, Laura.

"So this is where you went to school?" she asked. I met Laura at university; she was studying to be a lawyer (which she now is) while I was doing my theatre arts studies (yes, I'm an actor in plays and stuff. I also do a bit of magic). I loved her curly black hair, she loved my jokes and we fell in love.

"Yeah. Trust me, it is a good school. Christina will love it" I replied, referring to my eleven-year-old daughter. We got out of the car and I got Christina's suitcase out while Laura helped our eight-year-old son Harrison with something.

"Dad?" asked a small voice. I turned to see Christina standing next to me.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I replied.

"What if... no one likes me? What if I don't make any friends?" she asked me quietly.

"What? Christina, you'll make friends. People are going to love you, okay? You're funny, you're kind, and you're smart like your mother. Don't worry about it" I reassured her. Christina was a little insecure at times, partly because people used to tease her for having darker skin than they did.

"Thanks" she smiled and reached up to give me a hug.

We started to walk towards the school, when I saw a group of adults and kids standing around and talking, some of them looking at me...hang on, that's Jerome! I'd know my old best mate anywhere. And that's Amber, we used to date but things fell out. We realised that we were too different. Fabian, Nina, Mara and Mick where there too, so I guessed all the kids standing around belonged to them.

"Hey Laura, there are all my old housemates, my old friends!" I exclaimed and began to walk up to them.

"Really? Imagine that. They must be sending their kids here too" she replied. As we reached the group, everyone smiled.

"Alfie!" Jerome exclaimed and we shook hands.

"Hey guys! Imagine us all bringing our kids back here. It's nice to see you all again!" I said happily, greeting everyone. There was a bit of an awkward silence as I realised everyone was looking at Laura, Christina and Harrison expectantly.

"Oh! Excuse me. Guys this is my wife Laura, my son Harrison and my daughter Christina. Christina will be going to Anubis house this year" I explained. My old friends greeted them with "hello" and "nice to meet you".

"So we have four kids so far in Anubis house this year" Nina stated.

"Mum, are there going to be any other boys in the house, or is it just me?" a young boy, who looked like Jerome, asked Mara.

"Don't worry Steven; I'm sure there will be other boys with you in the house. We came here pretty early, anyway" Mara said to him.

After a bit of talking, a blue Volkswagen pulled up outside the school. I turned to see who got out of the car, and to say I was surprised was an understatement.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I'm actually updating this regularly! All my other multi-chapter stories I take weeks, (even months for my Going Camping story) to update. Hope you enjoyed it, who will come next? And if you review please say if you like it or not! Most reviewers are just saying who they think is coming in the next chapter without actually giving feedback.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
-Got2LiveItBigTime xxx**


	5. The Perry's

**A/N: Next chapter is up! Thankyou everyone for your support and thanks to those who have reviewed! I hope you guys like this story because it's gonna be a really long one. If you guessed that this chapter would be Joy's, then you're correct!  
Read and review!**

* * *

_Joy's POV_

"Mum! Daniel keeps poking me" my eight-year-old daughter Georgia complained.

"You started it!" Daniel, my eleven-year-old son, protested.

"Would you two quit it? I'm trying to drive here" my husband Sam scolded.

"Are we almost there mummy?" Oscar, my six-year-old son, asked.

"Just about" I replied. Daniel was going to go to the same school that I went to, and he was going to live in Anubis house like I did. Hopefully he would have a much better school life than I did, I went through a lot.

As we reached the school and parked the car, I noticed a large group of people standing around outside the school, most of them looked quite familiar...no, it couldn't be. Could it? Could all of my old housemates have brought their children back to this school? When I got out of the car, my suspicions were confirmed when most of the heads turned to look at me. All of my old housemates and their children were back here. The only people I didn't see were Eddie and Patricia. What happened to them, I wonder? Will they bring their children back here too? Are they still together? I haven't seen them in 20 or so years. After high school, Patricia and I broke apart and never spoke to each other again. After studying film at university and becoming a film producer, I met Sam who was a police officer.

As Sam got Daniel's grey suitcase out of the car, I told him what I thought.

"So you think all of your old housemates and their children are back here?" he asked.

"I _know _that's them. Why did they all have to think like me and send their children here?" I stated.

"Then by all means, why don't we go and say hello?" Sam said and began to walk up to the group, our kids following.

When we reached the group, Fabian and Mara were really the only ones that smiled at me and it looked genuine.

"Joy! So nice to see you again!" Mara said and reached forward to give me a hug.

"Hi everyone! Nice to see you too. This is my husband Sam Perry and my children Daniel, Georgia and Oscar" I introduced my family to the group.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you" I said to a dark skinned woman with curly black hair, who was standing next to Alfie.

"I'm Laura, Alfie's wife" Laura introduced. I smiled hello to her.

"Let me guess; your son's going to be in Anubis house too?" Mick guessed.

"Yes, actually. He's excited, right Dan?" I confirmed. Daniel looked up at me, then at the group.

"Sure" he mumbled.

It was about 2:00pm when the next car pulled up, and I wasn't really surprised when I saw the people that got out.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! It's pretty obvious that the next chapter is Eddie & Patricia so... no surprises there. You'll just learn who their kids are.**

**Reviews?**

**-Got2LiveItBigTime xxx**


	6. The Sweet's

**A/N: Hey! Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed! So as I said this is Eddie & Patricia's intro chapter. Enjoy it!**

* * *

_Eddie's POV_

I parked my black SUV outside my old school; the one my dad used to teach at (he's retired now). I smiled and looked over at my wife Patricia.

"Remember this place?" I asked knowingly.

"How could I forget it? So many... interesting times here" she replied. We got out of the car and I got my eleven-year-old son Michael's suitcase out of the boot.

"Was granddad really the principal of this school?" Michael asked me.

"Yeah, he even taught me!" I replied and ruffled his red-brown spiky hair. Michael looked a lot like me, but with Patricia's natural hair colour. I turned towards the school, and saw a really big group of people. Some were adults, some were kids. Wait, have I seen them before?  
"Eddie, look! It's all our old housemates and their kids!" Patricia exclaimed, pointing to the group while holding our eight-year-old daughter Lizzie's shoulder. I thought they looked familiar!

"Cool, let's go say hi!" I said excitedly and began to walk towards them while wheeling Michael's black suitcase behind me.

"Eddie, Patricia!" Amber exclaimed and hugged Patricia. I shook hands with some of the guys.

"Hey everyone! I know most of you..." I said, looking at a guy with light brown hair standing next to Joy, and a dark-skinned woman with curly black hair standing next to Alfie.

"I'm Sam Perry, Joy's husband" the guy Sam said and shook my hand.

"Laura, Alfie's wife" the woman Laura introduced, also shaking my hand.

"So Patricia, is your kid going to be in Anubis house too?" Fabian asked.

"Yes, our son Michael will be. What about you?" Patricia responded.

"My daughter Natalie will be, as well as Steven, Christina, Victoria and Daniel" Fabian replied, pointing to each of the kids as named.

"So how are your lives and careers?" Nina asked.

"Good. I'm a builder, and Patricia owns a punk boutique" I answered.

"Hey Mum, Dad, Jasmine and I should really be getting to our house now" a light-brown haired boy, about fourteen, came up and said to Fabian and Nina.

"Oh, it's time is it?" Mara asked a girl who looked identical to her but with Jerome's eyes.

"Yeah. Bye mum! I'm going to miss you" the girl hugged Mara.

"Bye Jasmine! Have a great time, be careful, we will call you about once a fortnight ok?" Mara said.

"Mum, you don't have to do that. Once a month is fine" Jasmine said and moved on to Jerome.

"See you Jaz, keep up your grades, and you'll look out for your brother won't you?" Jerome said to her as he hugged her.

"Whatever. Bye dad!" Jasmine said as she pulled away and grabbed her turquoise suitcase. Meanwhile, Nina and the boy were in the middle of saying goodbye.

"Don't study too hard, and please take care of your sister, Jason" Nina said as she hugged him.

"Yes mum" Jason replied and pulled away.

"Goodbye Jason, take care" Fabian pulled Jason in for a hug. Jason said goodbye, grabbed his light blue suitcase and joined Jasmine as they walked towards Isis house.

"I suppose these guys should get to Anubis house too" I suggested.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! The end of this chapter was pretty bad, but at least it preps u guys for the next chapter. Review!  
-Got2LiveItBigTime xxx**


	7. To Anubis House We Go

**A/N: So it's been a few days, but don't worry! Chapter 7 is here. We introduce the principal of the school, the house mother, and the students say goodbye to their parents and head off to Anubis house. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_No one POV_

The door of the school opened and a blonde man a little older, about late forties, came out.

"Welcome! I'm Mr Bob Castell, the principal. Are these new Year Fives? Shall I show them to their houses?" Mr. Castell said in a welcoming voice.

"Ah, we were just about to walk them over, actually" Fabian said and shook Mr Castell's hand.

"Alright then, I look forward to teaching these kids Mathematics! Good day!" Mr Castell wondered back to the school building. The group walked over to Anubis house. When they got there, the front door opened and a woman in her late-twenties came out.

"Hello! These must be the children of Anubis house! My name is Susan, I'm your house mother" the woman introduced herself with a big smile. She looked a little like Trudy, the old house mother...

"Do you know Trudy, by any chance?" Amber asked Susan.

"Yes, she is my Aunt! Did you know her?" Susan replied.

"She was our old housemother when we were at school" Alfie explained.

"Oh yes, she did mention that she worked here a while ago. Well, when the children are ready they may come inside, I'll give them the tour" Susan smiled and walked back into the house. Fabian turned his daughter Natalie to face him.

"Okay sweetie, it's time for you to go now. Listen, work hard in school, make new friends and be nice to people and they will be nice to you. If your brother tries to annoy you, just ignore him okay? I'm going to miss you Nat" Fabian told her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Me too, dad" Natalie said.  
"Bye honey! Be good, have a lot of fun, we'll call you a few times a month" Nina said to her daughter as she hugged her.

"Bye mum, I'll miss you" Natalie said with a sad and nervous look on her face. She grabbed her lavender suitcase and headed towards the front door of the house, looking back to her parents and waving goodbye.

Jerome grabbed hold of his son's arm and turned him to face him.

"Alright Steven, you gotta go. Have fun in your first year, make new friends and be good, okay?" Jerome said to Steven and gave him a hug.

"Yep" Steven replied. He pulled away and turned to his mother.

"Bye, Steven! We'll miss you! Study hard" Mara said to her son and kissed his forehead.

"See you" Steven said and grabbed his green suitcase, walking up to the door of Anubis house.

"I guess I should go" Christina said. Alfie turned towards his daughter.

"Goodbye, sweetheart. You'll be fine, don't worry" he said as he hugged her. When Alfie pulled away, he gave her a knowing look that reminded Christina of their little talk they had earlier. She smiled and hugged her mother.

"Be good, Christina, and don't go around pulling jokes on people like your father" Laura warned. Christina giggled and said goodbye to Laura and her brother Harrison, took her yellow suitcase and made her way to the door of Anubis house.

Joy held Daniel's shoulder's and hugged him.

"Bye, darling. Have a great time at Anubis House, don't get into too much trouble, yeah?" she told her son and pulled away from the hug.

"Bye mum" Daniel said and hugged his dad.

"Have a good time, Daniel" Sam said.

"I will" Daniel replied and said goodbye to his brother and sister, grabbed his grey suitcase and headed towards the entrance of Anubis house.

"Daddy, Mummy, I have to go too" Victoria stated.

"Bye, gorgeous! Be nice, we'll talk to you on the phone" Amber said to her daughter and gave her a hug.  
"See you later, Victoria. Have a good time" Mick said to Victoria and hugged her.

"Bye Daddy" Victoria said and said goodbye to her brother and sister, took her two sparkly purple suitcases and walked up to the door of Anubis house.

"My turn" Michael said and turned to his parents.

"Bye, Michael! Don't do anything too rebellious. I don't want any phone calls from the principal complaining that you've broken something or done something that you aren't supposed to" Patricia warned her son and hugged him.

"Mum! Don't you trust me?" Michael asked and gave her a big smile. Patricia gave him the don't-mess-with-me look and folded her arms. Michael's smile fell into a disappointed pout.

"Fine, I'll be good. For now" Michael said and moved to hug his dad.

"Later, son. As your mother said, stay out of trouble" Eddie told his son. They looked at each other for a second, and then burst out laughing.

"Eddie! I was being serious!" Patricia said. Eddie and Michael ignored her comment and continued to chuckle.

"When you get your first detention, make sure to call me. You have to live up my reputation, and create your own" Eddie said and gave Michael a high-five. Patricia gave him an annoyed look, and they both settled down.

"Eddie, that's not the sort of thing you should be teaching him. Lizzie, don't listen to anything that your dad says when you come here in a few years" Patricia scolded and warned her eight-year-old daughter.

"But seriously, don't do anything that will get you expelled, please? For your mother's sake" Eddie pleaded with his son.

"Yeah, sure. Bye dad!" Michael agreed. He gave his parents and his sister one last hug, grabbed his black suitcase and walked up towards the door of Anubis house, still smiling.

The parents and their younger children watched as their eleven year olds entered their old house.

"A few more years and you'll be going here too, Will" Mick said to his son.

"I don't have to be in the same house as Victoria, do I?" Will questioned.

"I doubt it. Usually different year levels are in different houses" Mara explained.

Soon after, everyone disbanded and went back to their cars, looking back at the old house that they once lived in, and that their children will now be living in.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! For those of you who are wondering about Victor, I'm assuming he passed away seeing as this is 21 years into the future and Victor was like 90 something, right? And his job wasn't really necessary so he wasn't replaced.  
Now the story _really _starts!  
****Review!**

**-Got2LiveItBigTime xxx**


	8. The Grand House Itself

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry its been over a week since my last update, but here's chapter 8!**

* * *

_Natalie's POV_

I walked up to the front door of Anubis house and opened it; my other new housemates close behind me. I entered the hall and gasped in shock. How amazing was this place! It looked like an antique house. I guess it was built over 100 years ago, and my parents lived here.

"Hello, lovelies! As you know I'm Susan, who do we have here?" Susan, the housemother, greeted us warmly. She was holding a clipboard and a pen.

"My name is Natalie Rutter, pleased to meet you" I introduced myself. Susan smiled and marked off my name on the clipboard.

"I'm Steven Clarke" Steven said from behind me. I could be friends with him, he doesn't seem too bad. Our siblings are best friends anyway.

"Christina Lewis over here" Christina piped up. She seems like fun! Bubbly and sweet, kind of like lemonade. I can see us becoming pretty good friends!

"Daniel Perry" Daniel said bluntly. He seems pretty, how to put it...unexciting. Not the type of person I usually associate with.

"Hi, I'm Victoria Campbell. But I'm sure you already know that, considering who my parents are" Victoria stated. She comes across as a bit of a diva, but she seems nice. My mum and her mum were best friends, so maybe we can be friends too!

"And I'm Michael Sweet. Resident awesomeness, at your service" Michael said with a salute. I chuckled. Okay, okay...he's pretty cute. He had short brown hair with dark red tips, gorgeous hazel eyes, and a killer smile. We can definitely be friends.

"Brilliant, I have all six of you. Okay, who would like a tour? Leave your bags by the seats and follow me!" Susan said happily. I put by suitcase by the telephone, as did everyone else. I followed Susan into the living room.

"This is the living room, and here is the dining room where you will eat your breakfasts, dinners and lunch on weekends. Breakfast is at eight a.m. every morning, nine thirty a.m. on weekends. Dinner is at six p.m. every evening. Moving on to the kitchen" Susan explained and we walked into the kitchen. At least we get to sleep in on weekends!

"You will each be rostered during the week to help out with kitchen duty, which means washing dishes and setting the table. The laundry is back here" Susan pointed to a door at the back of the kitchen. She then led us through a little doorway.

"Here are the boys' dormitories. A bathroom and two bedrooms" Susan explained, pointing to each door. The first door was the bathroom, the second a bedroom and the last one at the end of the hall a bedroom.

"And now, for the upstairs!" Susan exclaimed and led us up the stairs. We landed on the upper level, and across from the stairs was an office that looked unused. There was a door, and Susan opened it and led us inside.

"Here are the girls dormitories, through the attic is my bedroom. This is a bedroom, the girl's bathroom, and another bedroom" Susan pointed out. As this marked the end of our tour, Susan let us take our bags to our rooms and work out who we were rooming with. We all went back downstairs to collect our bags. I grabbed mine and started to carry it upstairs, when I noticed Victoria standing by her two suitcases and looking expectantly at Daniel, who was getting his suitcase.

"What?" Daniel asked her, confused.

"Aren't you going to carry my suitcases upstairs for me?" Victoria questioned.

"No! They're yours; do it yourself" Daniel scoffed.

"Daddy always carries things for me, except for my handbag which I let nobody touch" Victoria explained.

"Well, I'm not your dad and I'm not carrying those for you. You're going to have to survive this place without your daddy" Daniel rolled his eyes and walked down the boys' hall with his suitcase. I laughed and continued up the stairs as Victoria scowled and tried to drag her suitcases up the stairs.

* * *

_Steven's POV_

Michael, Daniel and I stood outside the two boy's bedrooms with our suitcase.

"So who gets which room?" Michael asked, looking between Daniel, me and the rooms.

"Hey, can I get the end room? I've had to share a room with my brother at home, so I'd love a room to myself" Daniel suggested. Michael and I looked at each other.

"Sure, that's ok with me. You?" I agreed and asked Michael. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we'll take this first room and you can have the end room" Michael said and opened the door to the first room. Daniel walked to the end room and went inside, and I followed Michael. Inside were two beds and two wardrobes. Michael claimed the bed on the right side of the door, so I moved over to the bed on the left and put my suitcase down.

"So, tell me about yourself" I said lightly, trying to make conversation.

"Uh, I have a younger sister, I like heavy metal music and I live for practical jokes" Michael responded with a smirk. I smiled back with a knowing glance.

"I have an older sister, I like reading and pranks are my life too" I said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Michael asked.

"You mean prank the house tonight?" I said. Michael nodded and walked over to give me a high five.

"So what do you think of the other housemates?" Michael asked me.

"Daniel's alright, but not that exciting. Maybe if we get to know him better he'll open up. Natalie's nice, Christina's cool, and Victoria seems like a diva" I responded.

"Completely agree" Michael nodded, and started to unpack his suitcase.

"Come on man, I think Susan's been baking" I stated and headed towards the door, smelling cupcakes.

"On that" Michael said and followed me out to the kitchen.

* * *

_Christina's POV_

"So who's rooming with whom?" I asked Natalie and Victoria, standing in the girl's hallway with our suitcases.

"I like this purple room. Can I have it?" Victoria questioned.

"Do you mind sharing a room with me, Natalie?" I asked.

"No, I don't mind. I think it would be fun" Natalie replied and made her way to the room that was painted yellow. I nodded and smiled at Victoria, who was already walking inside the room that was painted purple. I followed Natalie into our room. There were two beds, although it could easily fit three, and there were two wardrobes. Natalie walked over to the bed that was directly in front of the door, so I claimed the bed that was on the right side of the door. We put our suitcases down and sat on the plain beds.

"So, Christina," Natalie began, "your parents went here too?"

"Nah, just my dad. My parents didn't meet until university. Did yours come here?" I replied.

"Yeah, both of them did. High school sweethearts" Natalie said with a smile.

"Cool. Don't you have an older brother?" I questioned.

"You want to know about Jason? He's fourteen and the biggest nerd ever. I guess my dad was a nerd when he was at school too, so he must have picked it up from him" Natalie responded with a roll of her eyes. I laughed at that.

"I have a younger brother. He thinks he's a magician like my dad, he loves comedy. I guess my whole family does" I said. Natalie chuckled.

"That's cute. So how have the other housemates made an impression on you?" Natalie asked.

"Victoria seems nice, but a bit of a diva. Michael comes across as a prankster, Steven's quiet, and Daniel is just boring. Maybe because it's only the first day, but he could at least make an effort" I replied.

"Yeah, I agree. Victoria's nice; I've known Steven for a while because our siblings are friends. I think he's okay once you get to know him. As for Daniel, he'll probably come out of his shell once we settle in a bit. And Michael...he's funny" Natalie added. I could see the glint in her eye when she said Michael's name.

"You don't like Michael, do you?" I asked her mischievously.

"What? No...well, he's cute, but I don't know him well enough to decide on that yet" Natalie replied, smiling.

"Okay, get to know him! Let's go down right now and chat to the rest of the house" I said and leapt off my bed, grabbing Natalie's arm and pulling her out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Hope you enjoyed it :) Michael and Steven are in Fabian and Eddie's old room, Michael has Eddie's old bed and Steven has Fabian's. Daniel is in Jerome and Alfie's old room, he's got Jerome's old bed. Victoria has Nina and Amber's old room, she'll be in Amber's bed. Natalie and Christina are in Patricia, Mara & Joy's old room, Natalie has Mara's old bed and Christina has Patricia's.  
****The next chapter might be up by the end of next week. What do you think will happen next? Stay tuned!**

**-Got2LiveItBigTime xxx**


	9. Getting To Know You

**A/N: I'm so sorry everyone! it took me forever to update this one. First of all, I had exams so I was spending most of my time studying, and not writing. Then when exams were over, I had a bit of writer's block. But... here is the new chapter! (FINALLY!) Enjoy it!**

* * *

_Michael's POV_

Steven and I had been eating some amazing chocolate cupcakes (baked by Susan) when the girls came down. Natalie and Christina joined us eating the sweet treats, and we learnt a bit about each other with a good old game of twenty questions. We took it in turns to shout out a question, and then we all had to answer it.

"Favourite colour?" Steven asked.

"Red!" I answered.

"Yellow!" Christina exclaimed.

"Purple!" Natalie stated.

"Green!" Steven chipped in.

"Favourite animal?" I questioned.

"Horses!" Natalie replied.

"Dogs" Steven answered.

"Rabbits" Christina responded.

"Lions" I said. Everyone started to giggle because we were having lots of fun. Just as the laughter died down, Susan called us for dinner and we made our way to the dining table. Daniel and Victoria entered the room, and we took our places at the table. Natalie sat at the head of the table closest to the door, Christina sat to her left and I sat to her right. Steven sat next to me, Victoria sat next to Christina and Daniel sat at the other end of the table. Susan laid down some roast chicken, followed by some baked potatoes and vegetables.

"So, how does everyone like Anubis house?" Susan asked.

"It's nice" Victoria replied, followed by a chorus of "yeah" and "good" from the rest of us. Susan smiled.

"That's good, make sure to get an early night tonight because you have school tomorrow. Lights out at 10 o'clock" Susan reminded us and walked away.

After a quiet dinner, we all went our separate ways to our rooms for the night to get some rest. However, Steven and I began plotting our late night prank on the rest of the housemates.

* * *

_Victoria's POV_

After dinner, I went upstairs to my room and started to personalize it. I put my light pink and purple love hearted bed spread on my bed, put some photos on the walls, accessorized my dresser and hung my clothes in the wardrobe. I laid out my school uniform on the spare bed and put the books that I would need tomorrow at the foot of the bed. After all of that was done, I took out an issue of _FASHION _magazine (the one with my mum on the cover) and began to flick through the pages. After about 15 minutes, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said, before Natalie and Christina entered the room. I looked up from my magazine and gave them a small smile.

"Hey, Victoria" Christina said with a smile.

"Hi" I responded.

"We were wondering if you would like to watch a movie with us before bedtime? We were thinking of watching _Wild Child _or _Mean Girls. _Are you interested?" Natalie asked me. Old classics about school cliques? Sounded fun enough.

"Yeah, I'd love to" I replied and closed my magazine.

"Cool! Come with us" Christina said and walked out of the room. I got up and followed the girls to their bedroom. We sat on Natalie's bed, and Natalie put _Wild Child _in her laptop as Christina ran downstairs to get some snacks. When Christina came back, we started the movie. It was about a girl who lived in America and because of her wild partying ways, she was sent to a boarding school in England. She made new friends and eventually learnt to change. It was a lovely movie, and when it ended it was already 9:45pm, I had 15 minutes to get to bed.

"Thanks for the movie, girls! It was nice" I said.

"No problem. Good night!" Natalie waved goodbye as I left the room to get ready for bed.

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

School sucks. I'd much rather be playing Mario Kart on my Nintendo DS all day then learn about fractions, the Periodic table, Shakespeare and Ancient Egypt. BORING! Why did I even have to come here? No one seems to like me. At least I get a break from my bratty sister and annoying brother.

So after dinner, I went to my room and unpacked my suitcase. I put my grey and blue striped bed spread on my bed; I put my clothes in the wardrobe and put my family photo on my bedside table. I got out my laptop, my DS, iPod and my collection of DVD's and set them on the desk. I was beginning to get bored, so I put _Transformers _in my laptop and watched it. When the movie ended, I was just in time to hear Susan call out from the entrance hall.

"It's 10 o'clock! Everyone get to bed! Goodnight!" she yelled and I heard footsteps going upstairs. I sighed and changed into my pyjamas. I quickly went to brush my teeth, and when I came out I could hear the two other boys whispering...eh. I went back to my room and looked at my uniform that I set out on the spare bed. Another thing that I hate about this school! Why couldn't we just wear what we wanted to school?

I yawned and realised that I was actually tired, so I switched off the lights and climbed into bed. I slowly began to drift off to sleep, but not before hearing footsteps creeping around in the hallway.

* * *

_Steven's POV_

As soon as we thought everyone was asleep, Michael and I crept out of our room and into the hallway. We moved quietly towards Daniel's room, and turned on a portable smoke machine and put the nozzle under his door. As smoke started to fill his room, Michael put on a small digital alarm clock that began beeping frantically. We quickly got the smoke machine and filled our bedroom with smoke too, so it wouldn't look like we did it. We hurried quietly up the stairs to do the same to the girls' rooms. When we got to the girls' dorms, we put the smoke machine on and it filled the hallway with smoke.

"We are coming for you" Michael hissed in a whisper at Victoria's door. I said the same thing to Nat & Christina's door. Michael and I quickly ran to lock ourselves in the bathroom while the girls started to come out of their rooms and freak out.

"What's going on?!" I heard Susan ask, panicked. The girls began coughing quietly because of the smoke.

"I woke up to the sound of beeping and then I could smell smoke" Natalie replied.

"This is interrupting my beauty sleep, you know!" Victoria complained.

"Quickly! Everybody downstairs, wake up the boys and get them outside!" Susan exclaimed and we could hear the girls rushing downstairs. Michael and I tried really hard to contain our laughter, but after hearing the girls panic we couldn't help it. We chuckled quietly as we could hear Daniel going off.

"What's happening? Is the house on fire?" Daniel worriedly asked. We could hear some yelling from the girls telling Michael and I to get up, and then the footsteps got more distant as they all went outside. We took that as our cue to get out of the bathroom and go outside too. We went down the stairs in a hurry and when we got outside, Susan was frantic.

"Boys, get out here! I need to count you all!" Susan exclaimed and quickly did a head count. Michael acted as if he had just woken up and he was pretending to be groggy.

"What's up?" He asked Natalie lazily.

"Um, the house is smoking! I'm not sure whether it's on fire or not" Natalie replied.

"Doesn't smell like a burning smoke, it smells like smog you get really early in the morning" Christina argued. That got everybody's attention.

"You're right, if the house was on fire it would smell like a fire, and we'd probably see flames" I agreed.

"Alright, everyone back inside and get to bed. If this is a prank, when I find out who the culprit is they will be punished in the morning" Susan said sternly and we all file back inside. The girls made their way back upstairs and we moved back into our rooms. Once Michael and I were back in our room, we smiled and high-fived.

"Great job, bro!" Michael said.

"You too. That was hilarious" I chuckled. We went back to our beds to get some sleep before school tomorrow.

"Night, Michael" I said.

"Goodnight" he replied, and soon after we both fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! How was it? I hope it was satisfying enough, and school is starting again tomorrow so I don't know when I'm going to update. Hopefully soon though! I'll get writing the next chapter straight away :)**

**Thanks for reading! Review!  
-Got2LiveItBigTime xxx**


End file.
